EXO Generation
by younlaycious88
Summary: [Youn's Note] Gimana ya jadinya jika para bapak-bapak EXO (seme EXO) mengadu kehebatan anak-anak mereka yang tergabung dalam EXO Generation? Adu hebatnya bukan adu panco, tarik tambang atau sejenisnya...tapiiiii...mau tau yang dimaksud adu hebat? Yukkkk mari kita baca bersama Ada EXO full pasukan anak-anak mereka (EXO Generation)
1. Chapter 1

**Younlaycious's Present**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Title: EXO Generation**

**Cast: All EXO member beserta anak-anaknya (namanya baca sendiri ya wkwkwkwkwk)**

**Genre: Family and Humor**

**Rate: Ga ada yang bahaya jadi cukup K aja**

**Length: Oneshoot**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini berbeda seperti hari-hari lainnya. Biasanya dorm EXO akan dipenuhi oleh 12 makhluk kece nan unyu, tapi hari ini cuma ada 6 orang aja, lalu yang 6 lainnya kemana? Dan 6 orang yang tersisa ini siapa? Penasaran? Sama youn juga penasaran hahahaha *abaikan*. Kembali ke dorm EXO dan 6 orang penghuni sisanya yang teridentifikasi berstatus seme. Sebut aja ada Kris, Suho, Chen, Chanyeol, Kai dan Sehun. 6 orang seme ini mendapat tugas mengurus dorm dan anak-anak mereka. Sedangkan para uke hari ini sedang memanjakan diri mereka di salon dan mall, tentu aja ga lupa membawa dompet seme masing-masing. Karena inilah daritadi para seme ga henti-hentinya berdoa untuk keselamatan dompet mereka yang pasti ga bakal selamat.

Setelah mereka selesai menjalankan tugas dari para uke, tibalah saat mereka untuk bersantai. Di tengah acara santai-santai ria ini, _dancing machine_ EXO yang berkulit gelap merasakan bosan sodara-sodara sekalian. Diamatinya sekeliling dorm, ngarep ada uke cakep lewat *Kai: Youn, lu klo ngomong jangan kenceng-kenceng ntar ketahuan Kyungsoo hyung. Ini pan rahasia.*. Tiba-tiba aja terlintaslah sebuah ide di kepalanya.

Dia langsung mengirimkan telepati ehhh chatting maksudnya kepada hyungdeul dan saeng tercintanya. Seketika para seme langsung mengelilingi dia.

"Hyungdeul dan saengi tercinta, kalian semua pada bosen ga?" tanya Kai membuka rapat (?)

"Bangetttt!" koor para seme.

"Gimana klo kita maen aja?" tanyanya kembali.

"Mau maen apaan?" tanya Sehun.

Kai memandang kea rah anak-anak mereka yang lagi asik bermain. Sebuah smirk menghiasi wajahnya.

"Gimana klo kita adu kehebatan?"

"Adu kehebatan gimana? Panco maksud lu?" tanya Suho.

"Klo adu panco gw pathti juara. Ga uthah diragukan lagi" Kata Sehun.

"Gw guru panko jadi pasti gw pemenangnya." Kata Chanyeol.

"Gw udah masternya panko." Sahut Chen.

"Gw udah dewa (?) nya panco." Sahut Kris ga mau kalah.

"Lu dewa panco apaan? Kemarin aja pas tanding mau lawan uke ato pun seme kalah muluk gitu." Sahut Chanyeol.

"Kemarin itu gw pura-pura kalah aja, klo gw menang pan kaga seru." Kris ngeles.

"Klo emang kalah terima aja, kaga usah ngeles. Perlu dibuktikan ulang?" tantang Kris.

"Boleh siapa takut." Chanyeol udah siap-siap.

"Stop! Stop! Mana ekspresinya?" Chen menginterupsi KrisYeol #Chen korban iklan.

PLETAK!

"Ga usah ngiklan napa." Kata Suho sambil ngejitak kotak tipi.

"Ishhh kalian dengerin gw ngomong dulu woyyyy! Gw belum kelar ngomong udah dipotong aja." sembur Kai.

"Woleth Kai Woleth! Thehun nenangin Kai yang lagi emothi. Kai ngelus dadanya, banyak-banyak istigfar.

"Jadi gini loh sodara-sodara sekalian, yg bakal adu kehebatan bukan kita tapi anak-anak kita. Pan anak-anak kita udah pada besar nih, pasti udah banyak yang mereka pelajari. Kita suruh aja mereka nunjukkin apa aja yang udah mereka pelajari. Ntar kita liat anak siapa yang paling hebat. Begituloh sodara-sodara." Para seme ngangguk-ngangguk.

"Boleh juga ide lu. Lumayan buat ngisi waktu luang kita. Dan juga dapat menjadi pembelajaran bagi mereka semua." Kata Suho bijak.

"Gw yakin anak gw pathti yang paling hebat!" kata Sehun.

"Mimpi aja lu del. Anak ma bapak sama aja cadelnya. Pasti anak gw dong yang hebat." Sahut Chanyeol.

"Wetssss kaga bisa bro semua. Udah pasti anak dari Wu Yi Fan dan Huang ehhh Wu Zi Tao lah yang paling hebat." Kris joget-joget gaje bareng Ace. Para seme langsung keringetan liat kelakuan Duizzhang EXO M.

"Daripada banyak bacot mending kita mulai aja. Ehhh tapi mulai dari siapa dulu nih?" tanya Chen.

"Dari anak gw aja, pan gw leader trus anak gw juga leader (?) paling tua pula." Suho udah semangat 45 mau nunjukkin kehebatan anaknya. Mereka pun memulai adu kehebatan ini. Para seme mendekati anak mereka masing-masing dan mulai memberikan arahan singkat kepada buah hati mereka. Berbagai reaksi ditunjukkan anak-anak mereka. Ada yang nurut aja seperti anak Sulay dan Xiuchen, ada yang nangis seperti anaknya Hunhan, ada pula yang malah ngajak kejar-kejaran dulu seperti anaknya Baekyeol dan Kaisoo.

.

.

"Selamat siang sodara-sodari sekalian. Bertemu lagi bersama saya si tampan Chanyeol. Narzis dikit gapapalah, biar semua orang banyak yang tau. Saat ini saya sedang bertugas menjadi MC untuk acara "The Great Child" alias adu kehebatan anak. Untuk mempersingkat waktu sebelum para uke pulang, mari kita panggilkan kontestan pertama kita anak dari pasangan Kim Joonmyeon dan Kim Yixing."

Seorang namja berdimple dengan senyum angelic yang diketahui berusia 6 tahun maju ke depan. "Annyeonghaseyo, ahjussideul dan dongsaengdeul, Kim Joonxing imnida. Hari ini aku akan menunjukkan apa yang telah kupelajari selama ini. Semoga kalian suka dengan apa yang kutunjukkan." Katanya penuh wibawa maklum anak leader dan juga dia seorang leader jadi harus penuh wibawa.

Joonxing menunjukkan kebolehannya dalam bermain piano sekaligus bernyanyi. Jari-jari kecilnya lincah mengalunkan "Miracle in December, tak ketinggalan suaranya yang merdu menenangkan hati yang mendengarnya. Setelah selesai menyanyi dan bermain piano, Joonxing menunjukkan kebolehannya dalam menari. Dia menarikan "Growl", lagu favoritnya yang sering dia latih bersama sang eomma tercinta. Kemudian dia menunjukkan kepintarannya dalam bidang akademik yang menurun dari sang appa. Setelah itu dia mendekati sang appa, kemudian dia mulai memegang tangan appanya. Sang appa bertanya-tanya kali ini pelajaran apa yang akan ditunjukkan anaknya.

"Ini adalah pelajaran paling baru yang kupelajari dari appa dan eommaku kemarin." Suho yang mendengar perkataan anaknya tersenyum bangga.

"Xingie chagi, apa kau tau kenapa diluar cuaca mendung?" tanya Joonxing, seketika Suho sweetdrop.

"Itu karena mataharinya telah pindah tempat ke hadapanku." Joonxing kemudian mencium tangan Suho, Suho udah kejang-kejang. Yang denger langsung ketawa heboh. Mereka tak menyangka klo sang leader diem-diem raja gombal, mana gombalnya didepan anaknya pula.

.

.

"Kembali lagi dengan gw Park Chanyeol, MC paling kece tahun ini. Setelah tadi kita liat penampilan dari Joonxing. Mari kita lanjutkan dengan pasangan kotak tipi dan bakpao *Chanyeol diestrum+dibekuin ChenMin*. Penampilan seperti apa yang akan dipertunjukkan? Mari kita saksikan bersama."

Namja cilik bermata panda dengan tinggi kelewatan seperti bapaknya, maju ke depan sambil membawa tongkat. "Hello everybody, my name is Wu Yi Tao. You can call me Kevin. Today I want to show you what I learned from past until now. So, please enjoy it!" Wu Yi Tao alias Kevin membuka pertunjukkannya dengan wushu ajaran emaknya si Tao. Setelah itu mendadak lampu dorm kedap-kedip kaya di diskotik bukan karena si lampu kelilipan ato lagi genit ato karena leader Suholang kaya lupa bayar listrik tapi ini bagian dari penampilannya si Kevin. Dia mau menunjukkan kemampuan rappingnya, hasil belajar bareng emak bapaknya yang juga rapper.

"Is enough son?" tanya Kris setelah Kevin menyeleseikan acara mari ngerap sambil diskonya.

"No, daddy. I'm not finish. Its not the end of my show. I have the last one." Kata Kevin. *Kris: Readernim harap maklum aje ye bapaknya si Kevin pan blasteran China-Kanada jadi ngomongnya English-English gitu deh.*

"This is the last one that I learned yesterday from my daddy and mommy." Kevin mendekati Kris seperti yang dilakukan Joonxing tadi, mendadak perasaannya ga enak. Dia memeluk Kris dari belakang seperti yang biasa dilakuin Kris klo mau ngajak Tao "this and that", meniup-niup tengkuk Kris.

"Baby panda, yuk kita buat adik untuk Kevin." Kevin mencium leher Kris. Para member langsung menutup mata anak mereka masing-masing. Kris pun pingsan. Dan para seme langsung nenggelemin dia di bathtube. Kata mereka hukuman buat sang leader udah ngajarin hal sesat pada Kevin yang bisa berdampak pada anak mereka, padahal sih alibi aja buat bully si Kris mumpung lagi kaga sadar.

.

.

"Kita tinggalkan saja Kris hyung yang lagi asik molor di kamar mandi dan kita lanjutkan ke peserta selanjutnya. Silahkan anak dari pasangan Kim Jongdae dan Kim Minseok! Mau tau apa penampilannya? Yuk mari kita saksikan cyinn!" *ala-ala penghuni Taman Lawang*

Namja berusia 5 tahun, seumuran ma Kevin, yang menggunakan kacamata dan berwajah kotak persis banget sang bapak, ibaratnya Chen jadi dua, maju ke depan. "ANNYEONGHASEYO YEOROBUN! KIM JONGMIN IMNIDA!" suaranya sukses membuat gempa.

"Ehhh, thong lu perkenalan santai aja. Kaga usah teriak-teriak, kita kaga budek." Sembur Chanyeol.

"MIANHE AHJUSSI, SUARA JONGMIN EMANG UDAH DARI DALAM KANDUNGAN (?) BEGINI KLO MAU PROTES, PROTES AJA MA APPA DAN EOMMA HUWEEEEEEEE!" tangisan Jongmin kembali membuat dorm gempa. Para seme pun ngegantung Chanyeol di pohon cabe belakang dorm.

Acara pun dilanjutkan kembali. Kali ini Kris udah sadar sehingga dapat bergabung kembali dengan para seme. Jongmin mulai mempertunjukkan kebolehannya bernyanyi. Dia menyanyikan "Open Arms" milik BoyzIIMen yang biasa dinyanyikan bareng sang ayah. Begitu dia selese bernyanyi, langsung disambit ehhh disambut standing ovation semua yang hadir disana. Bahkan Chanyeol dan Kris bawa-bawa banner "GO JONGMIN GO! KIM JONGMIN THE GOD OF VOICE!".

"YEOROBUN! JONGMIN BELUM SELESE! MASIH ADA LAGI." Kata Jongmin menghentikan huru-hara. Terlihat dia celingukan kaya anak (?) bingung. Matanya menangkap sepiring bakpao milik eommanya di atas meja makan. Dia berjalan mengendap-ngendap ke arah meja makan, para seme dan anak-anak bingung memperhatikan tingkah Jongmin. Sampe di deket meja, dia celingukan, diambilnya sebuah bakpao. "SSSTTT!JANGAN BILANG-BILANG APPA YA KLO EOMMA NGABISIN BAKPAO DAN GA JADI DIET! ABIS BAKPAO INI MENGGODAKU TERUS! PAHAM NE JONGMIN?" menirukan Minseok. "NE EOMMA, JEONGMIN GA AKAN BILANG-BILANG APPA. YAKSOK! Jongmin memamerkan kelingkingnya. Suasana hening, namun diakhiri dengan teriakan Chen. "YAHHHH! KIM MINSEOK APA YANG KAU AJARKAN PADA ANAK KITA?" dorm gempa lagi. Chen dibius para seme.

.

.

"Yo…yo…yo…balik lagi dengan Park Chanyeol. Yeahhh! Park Chanyeol yang kece is back. Ayo mari kita sambut peserta berikutnya, peserta ini anak paling kece badai cetar membahana menurun dari bapak dan ibunya yang tak lain tak bukan pasangan EXO yang paling fenomenal, yaitu Park Chanyeol dan Park Baekhyun. Mari kita sambuttttttt…" belum selese si Yeol ngomong, anak yang dimaksud datang mendekat, bisik-bisik tetangga di kuping sang bapak.

"Yo…everybody….everybody….every…everybody…. *Yeol nyanyi lagu SHINee* *ditimpuk para seme* sepertinya ada ralat sedikit untuk selanjutnya marilah kita sambut anak dari pasangan Sehun Cullen (?) dan Luhan Swan (?)." Chanyeol meralat perkataannya dikarenakan sang anak meminta tampil urutan terakhir.

"Hyung, nama gw Oh Thehun bukan Thehun Cullen trus istri gw Oh Luhan bukan Luhan Thwan. Mathaowoh thejak kapan gw ganti nama?" Thehun jadi anak alim.

Chanyeol mendengus kesal daritadi nge-MC diganggu muluk. "Baiklah ini ralat lagi karena ada kesalahan nama. Jadi yang akan tampil berikutnya adalah anak dari pasangan Oh Thehun dan….." lagi-lagi sang maknae mengganggu.

"Oh Thehunnnnn hyung bukan Oh Thehun." Protes Sehun.

"Iyeeee gw ngomongnya Oh Thehunnnnn apa yang salah sih del? Kan lu ndiri yang bilang Oh The-hun. Udah kaga usah protes, protes gw bakar lu." Sehun langsung diem.

"Yakkk….mari kita sambut anak dari pasangan Oh Thehun dan Oh Luhan." Chanyeol melanjutkan acara kembali.

Namja berusia 4 tahun sekaligus maknae seperti sang ayah, dengan ciri-ciri warna kulit dan ekspresi wajahnya seperti sang ayah termasuk kecadelan "S" nya berdiri di depan, memandang sekitarnya dengan tatapan pokerfacenya persis sang ayah. Suasana dorm yang tadinya ramai jadi sepi, sunyi, senyap.

"Annyeonghatheyo, Oh Hanthu (maksudnya Oh Hansu) imnida." Masih dengan pokerface stylenya. Yang denger Hanthu ehhh Hansu memperkenalkan dirinya langsung ketawa."

"Hahahahaha…..bapak lu ngasih nama lu ga elit banget sih. Oh Hanthu….hahahahhaha." Kai ngakak guling-guling di lantai. Tiba-tiba sebuah sepatu melayang mengenai jidatnya yang sexy.

"Diam kau hitam! Dathar hitam! Berithik!" kata sang pelaku, Oh Hansu. Sekarang giliran Sehun yang ngakak guling-guling.

"Stop! Stop! Nah…..Hansu, apa yang akan kau tampilkan? Suho menyelamatkan keadaan, sebelum terjadi perang.

"Aku mau menampilkan apa yang diajarkan appa dan eommaku thelama ini. Jadi thelamat menikmati." Hansu memulai penampilannya dengan bernyanyi, disambung dance dan rap.

"Thekarang adalah penampilan penutup. Ini adalah hal yang biatha aku dan appa lakukan, kata appa ini merupakan pelajaran paling penting dan demi matha depan." Hansu berlari ke dalam kamar Hunhan. Tak lama dia keluar dengan setumpuk majalah dewasa. Yang ngeliat pada cengo. Hansu segera membuka majalah itu. Kebetulan majalah yang dibukanya adalah edisi khusus Miranda Kerr.

"Appa, ayo kemari. Kita baca thama-thama! Theperti biathanya." Sehun yang masih cengo, langsung duduk disamping sang anak. Doi lagi doa rupanya sodara-sodara, berharap sang istri tercinta masih lama pulangnya.

"Appa….Miranda ahjumma benar-benar thethy kan?" Sehun ngangguk-ngangguk, sekarang konsentrasinya udah full ke hadapan majalah itu.

"Miranda ahjumma dan eomma, mana yang lebih thethy appa?" - Hansu

"Tentu thaja eommamu yang paling thethy." Jawab Sehun

"Appa boong!" Hansu mempoutkan bibirnya. "Haruthnya kan appa jawab tentu thaja Miranda noona, dia yang paling thethy, eommamu emang thehty tapi dia pelit ma appa. Ga pernah mau menunjukkan kethethyannya pada appa. Kan biathanya appa jawab theperti itu." Jelas Hansu.

"YAHHHH! OH SEHUNNNN! KAU TIDUR DI RUANG TAMU MALAM INI! DAN KAU OH HANSU! SANA IKUT APPAMU! DASAR APPA DAN ANAK SAMA SAJA!" teriak Luhan sambil ngelempar bantal + selimut, tak lupa membanting pintu kamar dan menguncinya. Tanpa dia sadari Luhan udah pulang sejak Hansu mengambil majalah dewasa itu.

"Huweeee….appa jahat! Gara-gara appa aku juga dihukum eomma…huweeeee eommaaaa! Hanthu anak baik, yang nakal appa…huweeee jangan hukum Hanthu. Eomma yang paling cantik paling thethy….huweee eomma buka pintunya, Hanthu mau tidur ma eomma."

"Huweeee….Luhanie chagi, Hunnie minta maap. Hunnie thalah, jangan hukum Hunnie….huweeee…..bukakan pintunya chagi." Sehun dan Hansu berpelukan. Para seme dan anak-anak geleng-geleng ngeliat tingkah bapak dan anak itu. _"Like father like son."_ Batin mereka semua.

.

.

Penonton semua, kalian masih ditemani oleh MC terkece cetar membahana tahun ini, siapa lagi klo bukan PARK CHANYEOL. Dan sekarang mari kita saksikan bersama anak dari pasangan kopi susu (?) EXO, yaitu Kim Jongin dan Kim Kyungsoo. Yo…yo everybody lets make some noiseeee! Uhukkk uhuuukkkk! Lalat sialan masuk kok ke mulut gw, emang mulut gw goa?" sungut Chanyeol.

Namja yang usianya sama dengan Hansu yang beruntunggggg sekali mewarisi gen sang ibu, tanpa ada setetes pun gen dari sang bapak, hanya marga yang diturunkan oleh sang bapak. Oleh karena itu pas sang anak lahir si ibu langsung mengadakan syukuran 7 hari 7 malam karena doanya terkabul.

"Annyeonghaseyo fans-fansku tercinta. Kalian pasti udah tahu namaku. Aku, Kim Jongsoo, anak dari Kim Jongin dan Kim Kyungsoo. Kalian juga pasti udah tahu apa keahlianku kan? Aku adalah dancing machine EXO Generation sekaligus main vocal bersama Joonxing hyung, Jongmin hyung, Hansunie dan my…."

"Stop! Stop! Stop! Thong, tugas lu itu perform bukan jadi MC gantiin gw. Udah cepetan tunjukin apa yang udah lu pelajarin selama ini." Potong Chanyeol keki, dia merasa klo si Jongsoo ini mau ngerebut tugasnya sebagai MC.

"_Cih! Dasar ahjussi tiang bawel. Untung aja lu camer gw, klo bukan udah gw tenggelemin di sungai Han."_ Batinnya sambil nge-smirk.

Jongsoo pun mulai membuka penampilannya dengan menari. Jangan lupa ya dia ini dancing machine nya EXO Generation jadi soal menari mah cetek. Kemudian dia menunjukkan keahlian memasaknya, yang merupakan turunan dari sang eomma. Para seme dan anak-anak terkagum-kagum dengan bakat masak yang dimiliki Jongsoo, padahal dia seumuran Hansu tapi udah lihai dalam memasak. Bahkan para seme aja kalah. Setelah selese memasak, Jongsoo masuk ke kamar Kaisoo. Dia keluar lagi dengan membawa sekoper DVD yadong koleksi appanya. Dia pun memutar DVD itu. Para seme tak ada yang sadar klo Jongsoo lagi muter DVD yadong dan menontonnya bersama dengan teman-temannya. Appa-appa mereka lagi sibuk makan nasi goreng kimchi buatan Jongsoo.

"ASTAGAAAA! JONGSOOOO!" teriak Kyungsoo heboh melihat anaknya menonton film tak layak tonton itu, dia segera mematikan DVD player.

"Jongsoo, bilang ma eomma, sapa yang ngajarin kamu nonton begituan nak?"

Tanpa ragu Jongsoo, menunjuk sang appa yang sedang asik makan dan ga menyadari bahaya yang menantinya.

"KIMMMMM JONGINNNNN!" dorm kembali gempa gara-gara teriakan Kyungsoo. "KAU TAK DAPAT JATAH SEBULAN DARIKU!" teriaknya sambil ngelempar Kai ke bawah lewat balkon *Kyungsoohulk*, entah darimana dia mendapat kekuatan itu, entah bagaimana pula nasib Kai yang dilempar dari lantai 13 dorm EXO. Kita doakan saja semoga sang dancing machine memperoleh tempat yang layak di samping TYMH (?) ralat maksudnya memperoleh keselamatan, sampai di bawah selamat gitu. Jongsoo menatap ortunya dengan pandangan O_O

.

.

"Yakkk….sebelum kita menyaksikan penampilan terakhir dari anak gw yang kece banget tiada tandingan seperti bapak dan emaknya yang sangat fenomenal. Terlebih dahulu marilah kita mengheningkan cipta untuk sahabat kita tercinta, Kim Jongin. Kita doakan semoga dia dapat selamat sampai dibawah tanpa luka, lecet, maupun baret. Mengheningkan cipta dimulai." Suasana ruang tamu dorm mendadak hening, mereka semua dengan khusyuk berdoa untuk keselamatan Kai. Ya meski si Kai itu hitam, pesek, mesum *Kai: terus aja Youn nistain gw klo perlu dosa-dosa gw sensusin l Youn: maap Kai bukan maksud hati demikian.* namun Kai merupakan sodara mereka.. seperti motto mereka "WE ARE ONE" jadi kesusahan satu diantara mereka merupakan kesusahan bersama. *Suho: kecuali utang ma dosa yeee. Itu tanggung aja ndiri-ndiri.*

"Mengheningkan cipta selese! Sekarang kita langsung aja ke penampilan terakhir." – Chanyeol

Namja terakhir ini perpaduan antara bapak dan emaknya. Badannya yang tinggi dan kupingnya yang lebar turunan dari sang bapak, sedangkan mata sipitnya yang akan seperti bulan sabit saat tersenyum menurun dari sang ibu.

"Yohooooo semuanyaaaa…..Nama gw Park Baekchan, umur 5 tahun, status saat ini masih sexy, free and single jadi bagi yang berminat bisa mengirimkan langsung bbm gw. Catet nih pin gw 2BBPC778. Siapapun yang invite pasti gw accept." Promosi Baekchan.

"Nak, sadar ini bukan ajang cari jodoh tapi ajang adu kehebatan." Chanyeol menasehati anaknya.

"Bener tuh kata bapak kamu. Cari jodoh itu urusan nanti di masa depan. Sekarang kamu harus fokus belajar." Nasehat Suho.

"Tapi kan ini demi masa depan Baekchan." Protesnya.

"Tapi bukan sekarang juga nak. Bapakmu ini masih terlalu muda untuk menimang cucu." – Chanyeol.

"Stop! Stop! Klo anak lu ga mulai tampil. Gw setrum lu bedua." Ancam Chen terhadap pasangan anak bapak ini.

"Ehhh jangan dong ahjussi tampan. Klo Baekchan disterum ntar Jongsoo jadi duda dong." ChenYeol sweetdrop.

"Tadi katanya lu sexy, free and single sekarang napa si Jongsoo jadi duda?" interogasi Chen.

"Ahjussi, kepo deh. Tapi mau tau aja ato mau tau banget hayooo?" *Baekchan alay*

"Tau pake banget." *Chen ketularan alay*

"Nonono….biarkanlah ini menjadi rahasia antara Baekchan dan Jongsoo serta Tuhan." – Baekchan.

"Anak kurang diajar! Klo gitu cepetan lu mulai!" listrik memenuhi tubuh Chen *Chen tukang listrik*

Baekchan menunjukkan kebolehannya dalam bernyanyi. Dia menyanyikan lagu "Angel" sambil main gitar. Setelah itu dia ngerap duet bareng Kevin. Penampilannya dilanjutkan dengan acara "mari memakai eyeliner" semua yang hadir semakin yakin bahwa ini pasti ajaran Baekhyun yang terkenal sebagai Ratu Eyeliner EXO.

"Untuk penampilan terakhir ini, Baekchan akan dibantu oleh Jongsoo. Karena kata Jongsoo pelajaran ini juga dia dapat dari Jongin ahjussi dan Kyungsoo ahjumma."

Terlihat Baekchan yang menarik Jongsoo ke depan. Kemudian Baekchan memposisikan tubuhnya berada dibawah Jongsoo. Ohh rupanya si Baekchan berstatus uke dan Jongsoo adalah semenya. Tapi karena mereka masih terlalu kecil tapi tak polos lagi jadinya mereka hanya saling tindih menindih saja.

"Uhhh….Jongsoo ini sungguh nikmat!" desah Baekchan menirukan sang eomma.

"Kau sem…pitthhh…baby!" balas Jongsoo menirukan sang appa.

"Fasssteeerrrr Jongsoo fasteerrrrr!" Baekchan masih menirukan sang eomma.

"Ahhhh….baby….ahhh I'm comingggg!" Jongsooo menirukan sang appa.

Mereka yang ada di ruangan hanya dapat cengo melihat BaekJong. Suho, selaku leader yang sadar duluan segera menghentikan kedua anak manusia yang telah dicemari oleh ortunya.

"YAHHH! PARK BAEKYEOL (Baekhyun-Chanyeol)! KIM KAISOO (Kai-Kyungsoo)! KALIAN BEREMPAT MULAI HARI INI TIDUR TERPISAH!" teriak Suho membuat gempa.

"TIDAAAKKKKKK!" teriak Kaiyeol barengan. Sedangkan para uke mereka yang udah pulang seneng-seneng lagi mengamankan anak mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Annyeong, Youn is here ^^ Semoga lum pada bosan ma Youn ^^

Wahhhh….ini FF Youn yang baru. Youn harap FF ini dapat menghibur kalian. ^^

Maap ya klo FF ini garing kriuk kaya krupuk dan gaje hehehhehe

Maklum aja tempat dapet idenya juga gaje hahahahaha *Jangan tanya dimana karena itu rahasia Youn ^^*

Nahhh….okeee…Youn ga akan berlama-lama deh ntar yang ada di demo massa.

Jadi….jadi….selamat membaca ^^

Sekalian deh ma REVIEW! REVIEW! ^^

GAMSAHAMNIDA ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Annyeong readernim sekalian ^^

Youn kembali lagi nih…..hehehehe ini bukan FF kok….ini cuma catatan kecil Youn aja emmmm semacam halaman Thanks To gitu *gayanya Youn*

Nahhhh Youn mau ngucapin makasih yang sebesar-besarnya buat kalian semua yang udah menyediakan waktu membaca FF EXO Generation dan meninggalkan review ^^

Youn seneng membaca review dari kalian dan jika ada review yg g Youn balas bukan Youn sombong ato pelit tapi kayana dari sistemnya yg ga ngijinin Youn balas review nya ^^

Maka dari itu Youn buatin deh ini halaman untuk membalas review-review yg g bisa dibalas langsung sekaligus mengucapkan rasa terima kasih Youn buat kalian ^^

Ya….semoga pada ga bosen ketemu Youn di karya-karya selanjutnya ^^

Btw, klo ada yg mw kenalan *halahhh gaya lagi nih* atau kontak atau menyampaikan kritik dan saran secara langsung ma Youn tanpa lewat FFn….bisa kontak Youn lewat twitter/LINE mjjeeje bisa jg lewat WA: 081335118528, FB/Instagram/Path klo ada yg berminat : mjjeeje / mjjeeje / shin younha *mianhe kebanyakan promosi*

Baeklah sekian dulu dari Youn daripada ntar Youn didemo massa ^^

**THANKS TO (Neomu Gamsahamnida): Yurako Koizumi, Princedudu, spicaodultace8612, lovara, anisa. 1, exindira, LeeYoun, Nada Lim, aniaani47, winnaw425, .**

**Kneeta: Makasih buat reviewnya ^^ Hmmmm….sequelnya ntar Youn pikirkan wkwkwkwkwk**

**Guest: Sequel y? Hmmmm masih Youn pikirkan hohoho. Btw, makasih ya buat review nya**

**Awlia: Wahhhh…Youn seneng deh klo FF Youn bisa menghibur hehehehe….woiya jelas dong anak-anaknya harus kece2 cetar membahana. Ortunya aja kaya gitu ^^ Saran km Youn tamping y ^^ Makasih bwt reviewnya. **

**Del10: Seperti pepatah, "Like Father Like Son" ato "Buah jatuh tak jauh dari pohonnya wkwkwkwkwk. Makasih ya bwt reviewnya**

**KT: Ngakaknya jangan berlebihan hehehehe ntar bahaya. Youn seneng klo ceritanya dpt menghibur ^^**


End file.
